wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Chade
GENERAL Birth Name: Chade Race: A Deity of Loki Age: Appears 25. Gender: Male Occupation: Mischief maker. Not a real occupation. Its more a hobby. Birthplace: Wasn't exactly born but more created. Somewhere in Norway. Current Location: Traveling Family Relations: Loki, who he calls his 'father'. Weapon: None in particular. Other Items Owned: BACKGROUND Personality: Chade is even despite his hobby is somewhat mature. He is not childish as one would imagine, he just likes to fool people in amusement. Chade is more a do guy then a what if guy. To put it in perspective instead of wondering what would happen if he punched somebody in the face, he would actually punch them in the face. Just to find out the final outcome. Detailed History: Chade was created along with a handful of people like him. They were made by the Norse God Loki, who was tired of not having any followers. He was usually shunned in public. These followers of his, that he had made were to roam the Earth, and carry on his proud name( In his eyes at least) of creating mischief and chaos. Each of his followers were different in their own ways. One was extremely large and muscular, this was his champion, another was a coward beyond belief and to make matters worse childish. Chade though was not like either of them he was the most original in a way. These followers of Loki, had four ways they could be killed. One was by being burnt alive, their had to be a great deal of fire though. The second was by being struck by lightning. This was due to the fact Thor hated Loki, and this hate carried along to his followers. Lightning almost seemed to go out of the way to strike them. The third was by being decapitated, and the last method of killing them varied by follower. Loki had chosen one random organ, in his followers body. If this organ was to be removed or made useless they would die. In Chade's case it was his left lung. While most of these followers stayed in the Scandinavian area, or traveled to Iceland, Greenland, One even traveled to NewFoundland where he was left behind, Chade had left the Scandinavian area to mainland Europe where he spent much of his times confusing the Greeks and Romans. Time passed by, and through out the ages Chade had caused perhaps a couple of Wars. Ended countless relationships and friendships, and creating creatures like the Yeti, Big foot and the leprechaun.(These were of course all him.) Sightings of UFOs could be traced back to him and his illusions. Though some were still left unexplained. But not all of his life was about Mischief, many times he had fallen in love, but eventually out lived his loved ones and children who did not carry on his Genes. Fears: Fire. Strengths: Very strong compared to any human, and most creatures/ mythological beings. Other then that he can shape shift into nearly any being. Extremely persuasive, can make the most stupid ideas seem like something intelligent. Weaknesses: Fire, and lightning. Likes: Making people believe they are crazy or somebody else, mischief and odd enough playing the guitar. Dislikes: Lightning. APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Though he is usually in a different shape or form he does have what he thinks is his original body. Light short brown hair and green eyes, he does not have the odd shape head or facial hair you would imagine from somebody who originated in Norway during the time of the vikings. Instead he has little facial hair. During his all his time of being alive, he was considered to be handsome even on a divine standard. Clothing: As well as being able to change his appearance he can change his clothes. But in every single humanoid shape or form, he wears a silver wedding ring on his right ring finger. Build: 6'2 and very lean. Marks/Scars: None. Role play Sample: Category:Characters Category:Creatures